1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flooring system and base. More particularly, the present invention concerns a flooring system including a surface underlayment configured to disperse or direct vapor and to provide a buffer against propagation of defects from a base on which the underlayment is supported.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that flooring surfaces are often subject to sub-optimal conditions arising as a result of flaws in the base upon which the surfaces are built. For instance, cracking, alligatoring, deterioration, and/or other defects in a base caused from improper original construction and/or as a result of environmental effects such as high humidity, extreme temperature fluctuations, poor drainage, et cetera can detrimentally affect the quality of a flooring surface. In other cases, vapor leakage through the base can affect the flooring surface.